


Locker Room Rendezvous

by orphan_account



Series: Locker Room [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in the locker room turns into so much more for Catherine and Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make A Muscle

Catherine hovered in the corridor trying to look inconspicuous as she watched the male locker room. Warrick left first, for his dat. Then Greg. Finally Grissom wandered out. He saw her and smiled.

'Nick's still in the showers.' He smiled as he passed.

'Thanks.' Catherine returned his smile, trying to control the blush that was rising on her cheeks.

* * *

Catherine slipped through the door, quickly shedding her jacket and folding it up. She set it on the bench, tugging off her blouse and her pants. Wearing nothing but black heels, stockings, a cherry red bra and matching panties she headed towards the showers. Nick was singing to himself, she smiled when she heard his voice. He had his back to her, and she paused, taking in his physique.

'Make a muscle Nicky.' She murmured. He jumped noticeably before he turned around.

'We closed that case a week ago Cath.' He smiled, not trying to cover himself up. Then he took in her appearance. 'You're gorgeous.' He told her.

'Yeah.' Catherine nodded, walking towards him. His cock jumped as his eyes ran over her body. 'You know what that means?'

'Enlighten me.' Nick said, his breath catching in his throat.

'It's been over a week since you last took me.' She smiled.

Nick growled something that Catherine didn't hear, before he turned off the shower and pulled her into an embrace.

'Nick you're getting me wet!' Catherine laughed, trying to move away from him. Then she realised what she'd said when she saw him smirking down at her.

Nick pressed her against the wall, his lips on her neck. She moaned when he moved down to one breast, taking it into his mouth and sucking her nipple til it pebbled inside his mouth.

'Nicky' She cried out when the first of his fingers slid into her. He smiled against her breast, and then lifted his head.

'Yes?' He asked, all innocence.

'Oh god.' She groaned when his finger twisted inside her. 'Take me Nicky.' She added. He just chuckled under his breath, adding another finger and stroking his thumb over her clit. She pushed her hips against his hand; desperate for more friction, but when she did he just pulled his hand away.

'What do you say?' He smirked.

'Please!' Catherine cried out, the ache building inside her almost too much to bear. She wrapped her legs around nick's waist and tried to pull him against her.

Nick guided his throbbing erection into her tight hole. He groaned when she flexed her muscles around him, pulling him deeper. He stilled when he was sheathed entirely inside her and Catherine flexed and relaxed her muscles.

'You need to move Nicky.' She whispered.

'I know.' Nick nodded, smirking.

He started to move in and out of her, slowly at first. She moved her hips almost in time with his, grinding down on him as he entered her, flexing her muscles as he withdrew. She gasped when he hit her g-spot, almost screaming when he gave another harder thrust against it.

'Harder Nicky.' She growled against his neck. He started to move faster, each thrust hitting her harder than the last. The coil of pleasure that was building in her stomach tightened and she knew she was getting close to the edge.

'Nicky!' She screamed out when her orgasm washed over her. He kept thrusting through her climax, hitting all the sweet spots inside her and dragging her orgasm out. She cried out when his movements slowed, the aftermath of her climax sending shockwaves through her. Her walls rippled around his erection and with a few more thrusts into her wet heat he was coming too, flooding her with his cum.

For a moment they didn't move. Catherine closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall as she marvelled at Nick's ability to support her weight, even after his orgasm.

'Let me down.' She finally whispered and Nick lowered her to her feet. She looked up at him and dragging his lips to hers.

They made their way back to the bench they'd left their clothes on. Catherine sat down to slip her shoes off, and was surprised when she felt Nick's hands pushing her thighs apart. He knelt between her open legs, leaning into her core and running his tongue between her folds.

'Nick...' She whispered, almost inaudibly. Nick was good at this, but there was no way she'd come again so soon.

'Just relax Cath.' He replied. He ran his tongue up between her folds again, and then circled it around her clit. She gasped when one of his fingers entered her, her hips jumping against his mouth. He took her clit into his mouth, sucking it for a moment before he released it. He repeated the action, drawing a growl from Catherine.

It only took a few minutes for her to be back at the edge under his skilled mouth, and she knew she was wrong about not having a second orgasm. Not that she was complaining about it. She twisted her hands into his hair, trying not to pull too hard as she neared the edge. Just as she was about to cum Nick took her clit back into his mouth, this time humming as he sucked on it. The action sent vibrations through her body and she cried out.

'Nick!' She screamed as her second orgasm washed over her. He didn't slow his actions until she'd stopped shaking. Her walls relaxed around his finger and she stopped shaking under his touch. He ran his tongue between her folds again, drinking in the taste of her, and then he sat beside her and took her lips in a kiss.

'Do you want me to...?' Catherine trailed off, her eyes darting to his flaccid member. She'd known plenty of men that only went down on her to get the same treatment, so she was surprised when Nick shook his head.

'I don't recover as quickly as you.' He chuckled. 'Home time?'

'Definitely.' Catherine nodded. 'Mine?'

'Wherever you like.' Nick smiled.

* * *

'You know, I never thought you'd be a screamer.' Nick smiled as they got dressed. 'You never seemed the type.'

'Really?' Catherine smirked. 'I make noises you couldn't even dream of Nicky. If you know how to get them out of me.' She added.

'I'll remember that.' Nick pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. His tongue flicked against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. When they pulled back Nick took her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently, and Catherine let out a noise that could only be described as whimper.

'Take me home Nicky. Before I take you again right here.' She whispered. Nick took her hand and together they walked out to her car.


	2. Round 2

They were only halfway home when Nick felt Catherine's fingers dancing up his thigh. She smiled to herself when she felt his muscles tense under her fingers.  
'Relax Nicky.' She purred, her fingers brushing across his crotch. His hips jumped involuntarily, and she chuckled.  
'Don't. I will crash this car in a minute.' Nick replied. Catherine moved her hand away from his crotch, resting it on his thigh, and he kept driving.

* * *

They didn't even make it inside before he was kissing her. Catherine had been rummaging for her keys when Nick's lips had captured hers, his hands sinking around her waist and gripping her ass.  
'Nicky...' Catherine murmured, pulling back. Before she could draw enough breath to say anything else Nick captured her lips in another kiss. 'Nick.' She said again, slightly sterner this time. 'I'm sure my neighbours are loving the show, but do you think we could take this inside?' She added.  
'Inside.' Nick repeated, as if the concept was alien to him. Then he regained the ability to think and nodded. 'Inside.' He agreed. Catherine located her keys and let them in.

* * *

Nick pressed Catherine back against the closed door, his hands finding the buttons on her jacket and pulling it open. She shed the garment, abandoning it on the floor as she pushed his jacket off. She pushed him back and started to lead him the stairs. She stopped part way up and leant down to kiss him, enjoying the way the stairs made her taller than him. As they kissed he unbuttoned her blouse and shoved it off her shoulders, while she tugged his t-shirt over his head.

Nick carried her the rest of the way up the stairs and into her bedroom. He almost threw her onto the bed, but Catherine didn't care, she just tugged at the buttons on her trousers impatiently, her fingers refusing to work properly to open them. Nick pushed her hands away and easily undid her trousers, dragging them off her body.

'Jeans Nicky.' Catherine breathed, and without giving it a second thought Nick kicked his jeans off, his shoes and socks too. Catherine dipped her hand into his boxers and started stroking his half-hard cock as she drew him into another kiss.

Nick's fingers were in her hair as she wrapped her lips around his cock. He tried not to thrust into the warm heat, tried and failed. Catherine relaxed her jaw and opened her throat, silently giving him the permission he needed to fuck her mouth. He started to move in and out of her mouth; slowly at first, harder and harder until her was pounding into her mouth.

'Cath!' He groaned, the only warning he could give as his balls started to tighten. He tried to pull back, but she held his ass in her hands and pulled his cock into her mouth, fondling his balls with one hand as he cried out his release.

Catherine swallowed everything he gave her, swirling her tongue around his head until he stopped shooting jets of his cum down her throat. He pulled her into a kiss and he could taste himself on her lips, and that should not have been as hot as it was.

Catherine almost moaned when he drew his lips away from hers, but then his hands were unfastening her bra and his mouth was on her breast and she gasped at the warm heat engulfing her nipple. It hardened in his mouth and he grazed his teeth over it, gently biting the hardened peak. Catherine cried out, arching her back into his touch. She could feel the cocky smirk against her skin, but when he repeated the action on her other breast she didn't care.

His tongue was sliding between her folds, sucking her outer lips into his mouth.  
'Nick!' Catherine groaned. He was teasing her and she needed release. She bucked her hips, aching for more attention to her throbbing clit.  
'What do you want Cath?' Nick asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
'Let me come. Please Nicky.' Catherine pleaded.  
'Goldilocks is begging?' Nick smirked.  
'You did see me dance didn't you?'  
'Payday Fridays.' Nick nodded, then he went back to work.

Finally he sucked her throbbing clit into his mouth, his teeth grazing it lightly as he tugged on it. He slipped one finger into her wet heat and felt her muscles tighten around him. She screamed something – possibly his name – as her climax washed over her, but Nick couldn't hear her, not with the way her thighs were clenching around his head and holding him in place between her legs.

Finally she relaxed, the aftermath of her orgasm sending tremors through her body. When she thought she could breathe again she took Nick's cock in her hand and started teasing him back to hardness.

'I can't believe you never told me you saw me.' She whispered, reaching into her bedside drawer for a condom.  
'Never came up.' Nick's breath hitched when she twisted her wrist, flicking her thumb across his head. With her teeth she tore open the silver packet and Nick groaned. 'God that's hot.' He told her. Catherine just smiled, rolling the condom over his length with her mouth. He thrust into her heat, but she lifted her head and straddled his hips.

Sinking onto his throbbing erection Catherine but her lip to hold back the groan as he stretched her out. Nick tried not to move, allowing her to set the pace. But when she started turning her hips in torturously slow circles he couldn't help but thrust into her head. Catherine's back arched, so much that Nick felt her strawberry blonde hair tickling his thighs. Without pulling out of her he sat up, wrapping his arm around her waist so he could bend over her and take her breast into his mouth again.

With one hand on her hip the other went to her clit, flicking his thumb over it. Catherine cried out, flexing her internal muscles around him. Then she leant into his ear.

'Take me Nicky.' She whispered. 'Fuck me.' She added. Nick flipped them over easily, pushing into her harder and harder. Catherine could feel herself teetering on the edge, when his thumb came back to her clit, pressing onto it so hard she couldn't breathe.

'Nick!' Catherine howled through her release, her muscles gripping Nick's cock harder. He thrust into her through her orgasm, until the tremors of her walls around him pulled his own orgasm from him. Groaning as he spilled into her he slowed his thrusts.

It took a moment for Nick to realise he'd collapse on top of her, in a way that probably wasn't comfortable for her. He rolled away from her, and she hooked her legs around his so she rolled with him, curling up against his chest.

'Stay Nick?' She asked.  
'Yeah.' Nick nodded. 'I'd better, after all out clothes are trailed between here and the door, and I don't have the energy to find them all.' He teased. Catherine laughed.  
'I don't care why. Just don't ever leave me Nick.'  
'Never would.' Nick kissed her softly, and when he pulled away he realised Catherine had fallen asleep in his arms. Trying not to disturb her he reached for the duvet, covering them both with it as he let sleep take him.


	3. Flirtatious

Nick heard Catherine before he saw her; her seductive laugh and the sultry undertones of her voice. He walked around the corner and saw her, leaning on the frame of Grissom's door with one hand as she spoke to him. She was wearing that low cut blouse again, and the tight pants that showed her ass. Nick smiled when he saw her, but he couldn't miss the seductive quality to her voice. She was flirting with him.

Grissom was oblivious. He didn't even know. But Nick did. And so did Catherine. And, as hard as he tried not to be, Nick was pissed. It had been a few weeks since they'd first slept together, and ok they'd never really discussed exclusivity, but it was expected wasn't it? Maybe that was just Nick.

Brushing it off, reassuring himself that Grissom didn't even realise what she was doing so he'd never reciprocate, he kept walking.

* * *

It was a few days later when he noticed she was still doing it. This time when he saw her it was with Warrick. They were going over a case file. She was wearing another of her revealing low cut blouses, and was leaning over the table in such a way that if Warrick looked at her he would see her bra under her shirt. What frustrated Nick the most was that Warrick was looking.

Nick didn't go in, he hovered outside, watching. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but he could hear the throaty chuckle that left Warrick's throat, followed by Catherine's seductive laugh. She was flirting with him. And if the low murmur of his voice was anything to go by, he was more than reciprocating. This wasn't like Grissom, who was blind to women, this was different. Catherine knew what she was doing, and this time so did her prey.

Nick waited until Catherine left then he walked inside.  
'What was that all about?'  
'With Catherine? Just case suff.' Warrick answered, but he was looking out the door, watching Catherine's back as she walked away. Or, more accurately, watching her ass as she walked away. Her heels made her walk with a swing to her hips that made her ass sway seductively, and Nick felt the anger rising inside him.  
'You know about me and her, don't you?' Nick finally asked.

Warrick didn't speak for a moment, still watching Catherine's retreating form. When she finally turned the corner he turned to Nick.  
'That you're sleeping with her? I know.' Warrick smiled.  
'Then why are you flirting with her?'  
'She started it.' Warrick shrugged. 'Didn't think it mattered.'  
'Well, it does to me.'  
'Maybe you should tell her that.'

Nick was working on the case when Catherine found him.  
'Warrick said you were looking for me?' She smiled. Nick smiled back, but it was a tense smile.  
'Yeah. Saw you and him earlier.' Nick replied. 'Giving him a good eyeful of your chest weren't you?' He added a little sullenly. Catherine laughed.  
'Nick Stokes are you jealous?'  
'Yes.' Nick nodded. 'And I'm not ashamed of it. He's my best mate Cath. And you were flirting with him.'  
'It's nothing.' Catherine shook her head.  
'It is for me.' Nick nodded.

The air hung heavy with the uncomfortable silence between the pair.  
'Can we talk about this at home?' Catherine asked.  
'No. I think we should talk about this right here.' Nick replied, abandoning his evidence.  
'I was just flirting. It doesn't mean anything. I used to flirt with you too.'  
'That was before.'  
'Before we started sleeping together.'  
'Is that all it is to you? I love you Cath.'  
'Nick I...'  
'Don't.' Nick shook his head. 'If you want to flirt with Warrick, knock yourself out. But you're not coming home to me if you do.' He added.  
'I don't see what the big deal is!' Catherine replied. 'It's just a bit of fun.'  
'It's all just a bit of fun for you isn't it? Is that all our relationship is? A bit of fun?' Nick asked. Catherine paused, just a fraction too long. 'Asked and answered.' Nick nodded, pushing past her to leave the room. 'I have work to do.' He added.

* * *

Nick was on his third beer when the doorbell rang. The sun was bright outside – he always forgot that drinking after work meant drinking as the sun came up. And Catherine was standing on his doorstep.  
'Can I have one of them?' She asked, nodding at the beer he held.  
'Warrick not interested?' Nick asked, but he moved back from the door and let her walk inside. 'I meant what I said.'  
'I know. And I'm sorry. I didn't think about what I was doing. I'm a flirt. I'll admit it.' Catherine told him. 'I didn't realise how that made you feel.'  
'You didn't think about how it made me feel.' Nick replied. 'You did it anyway.'  
'Yes I did.' Catherine nodded. 'I'm sorry.'  
'Don't say it if you don't mean it.'  
'Nick I'd never lie to you. I'll stop flirting with everyone. If that's what you want. But Nick, I love you...I need you...us...don't make me give this up.' There were tears in Catherine's eyes now.

Nick could see the emotion on her face, the tears in her eyes, and he could hear the desperation in her voice. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.  
'You're mine.' He growled when she leant back. 'All mine.'  
'Totally.' Catherine whispered. 'I swear.' She added.

Nick carried Catherine up to his bedroom, pushing her into the mattress as he kissed her. She pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. His lips travelled to her neck, and as Catherine began to divest them of their clothes he started sucking on the skin of her neck.

When he raised his head the deep red hickey was fresh against her pale skin.  
'Now everyone knows. You're mine.' He whispered. Catherine didn't say anything, she just pulled his body against hers, willing him to take her.

* * *

The next day Catherine and Warrick were working on a new case. When Nick walked past her office he was with her. He heard her laugh and saw her smile and her seductive pose and revealing outfit. The hickey he'd made was still harsh against her ivory skin, and he shook his head. She knew what she was doing. But she couldn't help herself. Nick walked on, wondering if he really did have her. And could he really let her flirt with everyone else, or was it too much to bear?


	4. Goldilocks

Catherine's POV  
I leant against my desk while Warrick relayed the case details to me, nodding and making the appropriate noises in all the right places, but my mind was miles away.  
'Have you seen Nick today?' I asked when he stopped talking.  
'He's working on the car.'  
'Can you pass on a message?' I smiled. Warrick nodded. 'Tell him, Goldilocks has gone back to work. And she wants to see him at midnight.' I told him.  
'Is this some kinky game thing?' Warrick asked me. I just laughed.  
'Just tell him, please?'  
'Sure.' Warrick nodded, walking away.

I waited until he was gone to slip from my office and out of the lab. If we got caught I was going to get into so much trouble, but it was more than worth it. Grant was working the door at the Palace, and he let me through without a second glance. And after only a few moments with my old boss he'd given me the run of the VIP area. I was very persuasive, and I was very good at this.

I waited for Nick up in the VIP area, practising some of my old moves. I was just as flexible as I always was. At five minutes to midnight I stripped, changing into my red hot pants and basque. I saw Nick down at the bar and took my place on the podium, gulping down my vodka for luck before I started my routine.

Nick's POV  
It had been a long time since I'd been to the French Palace, so long I didn't recognise any of the girls working the stage. I made a beeline for the bar and ordered a beer.

'Is Goldilocks working tonight?' I asked the bloke that served me. He smiled.  
'You Stokes?' He replied. I nodded. 'She's in the VIP section. Go on up.' He told me.

I took the stairs two at a time, my body moving slightly faster than my brain. When I opened the door I nearly dropped the beer bottle in my hand. She was dancing again. Catherine Willows was dancing for me.  
'Take a seat handsome.' She purred, 'and enjoy the show.' She added.

She always was the best dancer in the place, and that hadn't changed. With every turn of her hips, twist of her body, my pants grew tighter and tighter.

Catherine's POV  
I stepped away from the pole after a few songs, straddling Nick's lap. He looked up at me, and I smirked back.  
'Someone's enjoying the show.' I whispered, grinding my hips against his hard cock. It was torturously slow, for me as much as him, but when I heard the strangled groan that escaped his throat it was more than worth it.

'I'm sorry I'm a flirt.' I whispered as I continued with the lap dance. 'I just can't help it. Forgive me?'  
'No.' Nick shook his head. He was more strong-willed than I thought. 'Punish me then.' I whispered, and those three words were his undoing.

He pushed me off of his lap, forcing me to lie on the couch. I wriggled underneath him, desperate for more friction against my now aching centre. But Nick had learnt a lot from me, and by the looks of it he was intent on teasing me.

'Nick, we don't have long. The case...' I whispered, but it didn't work. He didn't move any faster, as he stripped himself of his shirt and jeans.

Nick's POV  
God she was gorgeous afterwards. She was gorgeous before and during too, but there was something about the afterglow of sex that made her even more gorgeous than she already was.  
'Work?' I prompted her when neither of us moved.  
'I can't move til you get off of me.' Catherine reminded. I stood up, tugging on my clothes, and Catherine did the same.  
'Why here?' I asked as she packed up her stuff.  
'Fun.' Catherine told me. 'It's all about the danger Nicky; skipping work, sex in a public place...and the fact I just had to give you a private show.'

I drove us both back to the lab in my car, and Catherine started her usual tricks – wandering her fingers up and down my thighs and gently fondling my cock through my jeans.  
'Stop it Cath. We've still got hours left of our shifts.' I told her.  
'Spoilsport.'  
'When we get home,' I told her, 'I'll punish you for real. When we've got time to do it properly.'

Catherine's POV  
A shiver ran down my spine at that. The mixture of threat and promise. Anticipation. And suddenly, I couldn't wait for my shift to end.


	5. News

Catherine's POV  
Nick and I were curled up on the sofa on Friday night when Lindsey thundered down the stairs.  
'Mom! I'm sleeping over at Sasha's!' She called towards the lounge.  
'Lindsey! Can you come in here a minute?' I called back.

She stalked into the room, tossing her overnight bag onto the floor as she fell into the armchair. I sighed, but didn't comment on her attitude.  
'I didn't know you were going out tonight?' I told her.  
'Well, you and Nick have the night off. I'm not stupid. I thought you'd want to be alone.' Lindsey replied. I chose to ignore the sarcasm in her voice.  
'Lindsey, we'd never do anything while you're at home.' Nick told her.  
'Wouldn't we?' I smirked at him.  
'Mom that's gross.' Lindsey told me.

'Lindsey I need to tell you something.' I slid my hand into Nick's. 'We need to tell you something.'  
'Oh God, you're not getting married are you?' Lindsey replied.  
'No. Not yet anyway.' Nick answered.  
'Linds, promise me you won't freak out.' I murmured.  
'I promise.' She nodded.  
'I'm pregnant.'

The silence that fell over the room made me uncomfortable, and I've been in some pretty uncomfortable situations before, but none were as bad as this. Lindsey stared at me for a moment as if I'd confessed to murder. Then she grabbed her bag and left – slamming every door on her way out.

'She'll come around.' Nick whispered in my ear.  
'I want your baby Nick.' I replied. 'But not if it's gonna cost me my daughter.'  
'She's 13 years old. She'll come around. She will.' Nick assured me, one hand resting on my stomach.  
'I love you.' I whispered, leaning in to kiss him.  
'I love you too.'


	6. Happy Family

Lindsey's POV  
Mom's pregnant. I can't believe she's having Nick's baby. Don't get me wrong, I like Nick. Honestly, I do. When mom worked a double last week he taught we to play Texas Hold Em, using Oreo's as chips, and he didn't yell at me when I ate all my winnings. And he didn't tell mom when he caught me and Luke making out at my 13th birthday party.

Mom's pretty cool too; she's not like my friends' parents with their tailored suits and pearls, who look down on her cos she's a single mom. She's always acted younger than her age. But she's been worse since she's started seeing Nick. They act like teenagers.

She's always been crap at remembering her birth control. I used to see them in the bathroom and at dinner – breakfast for her – I'd tell her she'd forgotten and she'd go and take it and then we'd laugh about it. I haven't said anything since Nick though. I thought she'd remember; now she had a reason to. But I guess not. After all the safe sex lectures they give teenagers, and my mom accidently got pregnant.

I love kids, I really do. Some of my friends have younger brothers and sisters, and they're the cutest things ever. But if she has Nick's baby the three of them will be a perfect happy family and I'll just be the mistake from her first marriage. Nick said they're not getting married, but it's only a matter of time. Nick's traditional like that. Now he's knocked her up he'll pop the question soon enough. Then there'll be a wedding and a baby, and where does that leave me?


	7. Cookies

Catherine's POV

The kids were always the worst. That night it was little girl. 5 years old. She was still on the bedroom floor when I arrived. She was wearing a purple tutu and a pair of fairy wings, her tiny hand still clutching a silver fairy wand. I wanted to cry. Later on I would. After we went to bed, after Nick was asleep, I would curl up in his arms and cry. He never woke. I'd done it before, the night I told Lindsey I was pregnant. That was 3 weeks ago, and if she's coming round she hasn't shown any sign of it to me or Nick. We eat breakfast while she eats dinner, in uncomfortable silence. When we get home Nick goes straight to bed. I go and watch Lindsey make herself pop tarts for breakfast and try to talk to her. All the time I wonder when exactly I lost my little girl. When did she stop needing me? It's like she grew up while I wasn't looking.

Warrick said something and I snapped back to attention.  
'Sorry?' I asked.  
'Do you want the bedroom of the hallway?'  
'I'll take the bedroom. Send Nick in when he gets here.' I answered.

Nick joined me not very long after; helping me process the blood stains and trace evidence. David still hadn't arrived to move the body, and every time I caught sight of her my stomach lurched.  
'I think I'm going to be sick.' I muttered, and I tore out of the room and down the stairs. I sat on the front steps, feeling my stomach churning. I could taste the bile in my mouth and I leant over and coughed, spitting it onto the grass. Then Nick sat beside me.

'You ok Cath?' He whispered, running a hand down my back. I nod, coughing up some more of my stomach acid.  
'Morning sickness.' I whispered back.  
'It's 10pm.'  
'Yeah I know. They call it morning sickness, but it can last all day.' I explained, struggling back to my feet. 'Let's go.'  
'You're going back in?'  
'I have to. It's work.'

After David moved the body me, Nick and Warrick convene in the hallway. I offer to drive the evidence back to the lab, just to get away from the blood. It's never affected me like this before and I don't want Warrick to notice.

* * *

As predicted Lindsey was making herself breakfast when me and Nick got home. But she was waiting for me too. She passed me a cup of tea and smiled.  
'I made cookies. Chocolate chip. Your favourite.' She told me. 'Mom, I never got a chance to say, congratulations. I'm really happy for you and Nick.' Lindsey added.  
'Thank you.' I whispered, and I pulled her into a hug. I took a cookie of the plate and started to eat it. 'You'll be late for school.' I reminded her gently.  
'It's Saturday.' I spun around, staring at the calendar until I realised she was right. 'Of course.'  
'I'm going out with Sasha. We're going to the movies. It's a kid's thing...' Lindsey mumbled.  
'Have fun.' I told her, taking another cookie. 'I'm going to bed, but I can pick you up about lunchtime if you want? Me and you could go out for lunch? Anywhere you like, just like we used to.'  
'I'd like that. I'll call you after the movie.' Lindsey replied. 'You and Nick have fun. Don't do anything illegal.' She added, grabbing her coat and walking away.

I took the cookies and my tea upstairs, setting them on the bedside table. Nick was reading a magazine, but he looked up when I came in.  
'Want a cookie. Lindsey made them.' I smiled, offering the plate. He took one.  
'She came around?' He asked.  
'Definitely. Me and her are going out for lunch. But I've got a few hours.' I smiled, leaning over to kiss him. He abandons the rest of his cookie to return my kiss.

I rolled over on top of him, grinding my hips against him and he smiled against my lips.  
'If you're taking Lindsey out don't you need some sleep?' He murmured when I lifted my head.  
'I'll be fine. I can run on coffee and cookies.' I smirked back. 'Can't handle it cowboy?' I added, feeling him harden against me.  
'I can handle anything you can give me.' Nick replied, laughing as he rolled us over so he was on top of me.

He divested me of my clothes quickly and easily, and then stripped off his own. I pulled him onto me harder, suddenly desperate to feel him inside me. He laughed at my impatience, teasing me and kissing my neck and breasts before finally slipping one thick fingers inside me.

I twisted my hips against his hand, desperately aching for more friction. The ache that had built inside me was almost too much to bear, but Nick knew that. He's always known just how to tease me, to keep me hovering on that edge, but he also knows how much I can take.

He pulled his hand away and I whimpered at the lost contact, but then he'd above me, sliding his cock into me. I groaned as I rose my hips to meet his. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him deeper, to force him to hit all the right spots inside me.

After a few hard, rough, thrusts I'm back at the edge. The aching need is so much I'm almost sobbing as he pushed into me harder.

I cried out as the pleasure shot through me, almost screaming at the release that he'd finally allowed me. With a groan he emptied himself inside me.  
'I love you.' I whispered, almost asleep as we curled around each other.  
'I love you too.'

* * *

I didn't wake up until my phone rang. Lindsey was calling me. I sat up, took the call, then quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Nick stirred just as I was about to leave.

'I'll see you later babe.'  
'Have fun.' He smiled. I nodded, leaning over to kiss him one more time before I grab my bag and hurry away.


	8. Grave Danger

Catherine's POV

'One of my guys is in trouble: He's been kidnapped. I need a million dollars in cash. Large bills. And I need it now.' I told my father. He just looked at me for a moment.  
'Let me guess: The department won't pay the ransom.' He smirked. I wanted to smack him, but this was for Nick.  
'No.' I whispered.  
'Why should I?' He asked, and I could see the taunting in his eyes.  
'Considering the problems that you've had with the law, you could use some good publicity.' I answered.  
'Do I look like a man that needs publicity? If you're coming to me like a cop with a tin cup in your hand, the answer is no.'  
'I'm not here as a cop.' I muttered.  
'Then ask me like you were my daughter.' Sam replied.

I paused. All I had to do was be nice, and I could save Nick's life. I looked at Sam and took a deep breath.  
'The guy that's buried...Nick Stokes...' I began, 'well, we've sort of been seeing each other. And...well, I'm pregnant. And now, he's buried alive and the state won't pay the ransom please Sam.' I whispered, feeling the tears behind my eyes. He nodded, almost imperceptibly, and started to fill a bag with the money for me.

'Cath!' He called after me as I started to leave. I turned back to him. 'Congratulations.' I smiled back and hurried away.

* * *

Grissom wouldn't let me go with him when he took the money. I sat in the lab instead, watching Nick through that damned camera. He was talking, and I wished more than ever before that I could lip-read.  
'He said "Catherine I love you".' Sara told me. I turned around. I hadn't even noticed her come in. 'Are you and he...?' I nodded, not really in the mood for conversation. 'We'll get him back Catherine.'  
'Sara, can I tell you a secret?'  
'Of course.'  
'I'm 3 months pregnant.' I whispered. Sara looked at me for a moment, then the computer screen, and then she smiled.  
'That's great news.'  
'Not if we don't find Nick.'

* * *

Bastard blew himself up. Didn't tell us where Nick was first either. He's lucky he's dead, if I'd ever gotten my hands on him he would have wished he'd died. We found a dog, in the same box as Nick's in. He's running out of air cos we kept switching that damned camera on.

It took all of us, scrambling with our bare hands, but we uncovered the box. Then they made us leave him there a little longer, cos of the explosives. Grissom stayed though. I wanted to stay. When they jumped as it blew up, I think my heart skipped several beats and I couldn't breathe.

When Grissom pulled Nick to his feet and helped him stumble to the ambulance I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. I did neither. I'd never run as fast before as I did when I the EMT's started working on Nick.

I didn't cry. Not until we were alone in the hospital. Then I sobbed. Finally I pushed my tears away.  
'Sorry. I'm meant to be making sure you're ok.' I murmured.  
'I'm not. But I will be now I'm with you.' Nick said honestly.  
'We did pay the ransom Nicky. I swear. But he didn't tell us where to find you.'  
'The state doesn't pay ransoms.'  
'No. Sam does though.'  
'Your father?'  
'I had to. I had to find you Nick.' I replied. 'It was worth it. I'd do the same again if I had to.' I added.  
'What did you say to him?'  
'I told him about us. I told him I'm pregnant. Dunno, I guess something I said got through.' I shrugged. 'He said congratulations. And I told Sara too.' I added.  
'Cath, can we talk later? I'm exhausted.'  
'Of course.' I kissed his cheek softly. 'I'll be right here.'

I was tired too – I'd had no more sleep than Nick. But I watched him sleep instead. He tossed and turned, mumbling under his breath, and I just knew he was having a nightmare. I leant over and took his hand, brushing my fingers through his hair.

He woke up, gasping and sweating, a few moments later.  
'Cath?'  
'I'm right here.' I whispered. 'It's ok Nicky.'  
'Oh God Cath...I was buried alive today.'  
'Yeah.' I nodded tearfully. 'But you're safe now.' I told him.

* * *

Nick had nightmares for weeks, months. He would wake up sobbing and there was nothing I could do. But gradually, the bad nights became fewer and further between. We both worked graveyard the night before my 20 week scan. We went straight to the hospital from the lab.

* * *

'That's our baby.' I smiled when the nurse showed me and Nick the monitor.  
'Would you like to know the sex?' She asked. I looked at Nick and he looked at me.  
'You choose.' He smiled.  
'Yes please.' I nodded.  
'It's a boy.'

Nick cried again when we got home. Happy tears this time. It wasn't until I went to make breakfast – or is it dinner if you've been up all night – that I saw the calendar.  
'Nick.' I smiled as I walked back into the lounge. 'Happy Valentine's day.' I murmured. He pulled me into a hug so tight I thought I couldn't breathe. 'Woah, easy.' I smiled as he let me go.  
'Sorry. We're having a baby boy.' He grinned, resting a hand on my stomach.  
'Yeah we are.' I nodded. 'Bed time?' I suggested.  
'Yeah. Bedtime.' Nick smiled, pulling me into his arms and carrying me up the stairs.

I was still laughing when he deposited me on my bed.  
'I love you.' I told him.  
'I love you too.' He replied.

Nick didn't have bad dreams that night, nor the next. For the next month he didn't have one single bad dream. It was finally over. We'd moved past it. And every day we looked at that scan photo on the fridge and thought of that perfect baby inside me. My trousers stopped zipping up, and my blouses grew tighter over my stomach, and finally I knew I had to tell the CSIs. I wasn't sure what they'd think, but at that moment I didn't care. Me and Nick were happy.


	9. Surprise Party

I woke up when I thought I heard noises coming from downstairs. I was awake in an instant, sitting up in bed. Nick stirred, looking at me.  
'What is it?'  
'Ssh! I thought I heard something.' I replied. As I moved I felt the baby move inside me, and I smiled. 'Nicky,' I whispered, taking his hand and guiding it to the curve of my stomach. 'Feel that?' I asked as the baby kicked against Nick's palm. He nodded. We stayed still for a few moments, then I heard something else. 'There's someone downstairs Nick.'  
'It'll be Lindsay.' Nick shrugged.  
'It's lunchtime.' I replied, glancing at the clock. 'Lindsay should be at school.'

I reached for my gun on the bedside table and slipped out of bed.  
'Do you want me to go?'  
'I can take care of myself.' I replied. 'Besides, I'm a better shot than you.' I smirked, walking out of the room.

'Police. Don't move'!' I called as I entered the lounge. Lindsay turned around slowly.  
'It's just me mom. I went to buy lunch at school and realised I didn't have my wallet.' She explained. I lowered the gun. 'I tried not to wake you.'

'I heard someone talking...a man.' I replied.  
'Must be hearing things.' Lindsay smiled. Then there was an almighty crash from the kitchen and I looked at her.  
'I didn't imagine that.'

I raised the gun again as I pushed open the kitchen door. Grissom and Greg were standing on either side of a pile of shattered china.  
'What did you break?' Lindsay asked them, following me into the room.  
'Fruit bowl.' Greg answered. Lindsay looked at them and shook her head.  
'What are you doing here?' I asked. They didn't have a chance to answer before the back door opened and Warrick and Sara came in with some boxes. 'What is going on?' I asked.  
'Surprise?' Greg murmured shrugging.  
'What?' I asked.

'Nick told us all.' Warrick told me. I turned around and realised Nick was standing behind me. 'This was mean to be a surprise. Congratulations.' He smiled. I laughed, putting my gun down on the worktop.  
'We bought cake.' Greg smiled. Sara opened the box she was holding, inside was a cake shaped like a baby stroller.  
'What flavour?' I asked.  
'Lemon sponge with strawberry cream.' Grissom told me. 'Lindsay said it was your favourite.'  
'It is. Thank you.'

I cut the cake and we all started eating, and for once I didn't even mind that Lindsay was missing an afternoon of school. Nick was talking to Warrick and Grissom when Lindsay came to stand beside me.  
'You ok?' She asked.  
'Yeah.' I nodded, eating another forkful of cake. 'What are you missing this afternoon?'  
'Double maths and chemistry.' Lindsay told me.  
'Right. Make sure you get work to catch up.' I replied. The baby started kicking again and I raised one hand to rest on my bump.  
'Can I feel?' Lindsay asked.  
'Of course.' I guided her hand to where the baby was kicking. She smiled.

Sara and Greg unpacked the boxes they'd bought in together, and Catherine smiled.  
'Is there something going on there?' She asked Warrick.  
'No idea.' Warrick smiled.  
'What's in the boxes?'  
'We bought presents.' Grissom said, walking over to join the conversation.

* * *

I was 34 weeks pregnant and I was the only person in the lab when the call came in. Rape victim was in PD. I tried Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Nick, but none of them answered. Finally she went to find Greg.  
'Greg, can you drive me over to PD?' I asked.  
'What for?'  
'They've got a victim there who needs processing. Rape.' I answered. 'No one else can take it, I tried everyone. And I can't drive.'  
'Why not?' Greg asked. I rested both hands on my bulging stomach.  
'Can't' fit behind the wheel.' I smiled. Greg laughed.  
'I'm busy. Can't Brass pick you up?'  
'I suppose.' I replied, walking away.

* * *

I wrapped my case before Nick did and clocked out. Warrick dropped me at home on his way, and I let myself in. Lindsay was in the kitchen getting her breakfast, so I walked through.  
'You alright?' She asked.  
'Yeah. Long night.' I smiled.  
'Mom, can I have some money for lunch?'  
'Sure. Take what you need from my purse.' I answered. 'I'm going to bed.'  
'Good night...morning...whatever, you know what I mean.' Lindsay laughed. I nodded, and walked away.

I was almost asleep when Nick slid into bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting them on the curve of my bump, and pulled me back against him.  
'Hey.' I mumbled.  
'Hey.' He replied. As I leant against him I felt his hard on pressing against me through his boxers.  
'Someone's pleased to see me.' I whispered.  
'Sorry. We don't have to if you're too tired or not in the mood...' Nick began. I leant my head on his shoulder and he bent over to kiss me.  
'I'm not too tired. Too fat maybe...' I smirked.  
'Stop it. You're gorgeous.' Nick told me.

I took him in one hand, lightly stroking his straining erection. He thrust into my hand, and I tightened my grip.  
'Tell me if hurt you.' He whispered as he started to push into me from behind me. I nodded. I hissed through my teeth as he filled me and he froze. 'Sorry.'  
'It's ok...it's been a while...I'm fine.' I replied. He continued pushing into me and I winced again, and he stopped again.  
'Cath...'  
'Honestly I'm fine.'  
'If you don't enjoy it I won't either.' He whispered, pressing his lips to me neck. I pushed back against him, taking him all the way inside me.

Neither of us moved for a long moment, then he slowly started to thrust in and out of me. He moved one hand away from my hip, finding my clit and brushing his fingers over it gently – too gently.

It wasn't until I felt the coil of pleasure tightening inside me that I realised Lindsay was still home.  
'Nick...' I whispered. But before I could say anything else the coil of tension snapped and wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me.

Somewhere in the middle of my orgasm Nick came too, but I didn't notice. I wouldn't have noticed anything at that moment.

'Nick...Lindsay's still home.' I whispered when I came back to my senses.  
'Oops.' Nick laughed, pulling my body closer to his. His hands were still on my bump and we both felt the baby kicking against his palms.  
'He likes you.' I whispered. 'Too bad he doesn't like staying still.' I added as I wriggled around. Nick pulled back from me slightly, leaning over me and gently kissing the curve of my stomach.  
'Be good for mama.' He whispered against my stomach. 'Can he hear us?' Nick asked, looking up at me.  
'Yes.' I nodded. 'Understand, I don't know. But he can hear us.' I added.

Nick rest his cheek on my stomach, and softly he started to sing. I smiled to myself, running my fingers through Nick's hair as I tried to get to sleep.


	10. Labour

Catherine's POV  
I was in the field when the first wave of pain crashed over me. My hand flew to my bump, and I wished I'd stayed in the lab. I was huge. Warrick saw me and came to kneel beside me.  
'You ok?' He asked.  
'Braxton Hicks.' I whispered. 'I'm ok.' I added as the pain passed.  
'Do you want me to drive you back to the lab?'  
'No, I'm here now. We'll finish this.' I smiled.

It was about half an hour later, and we were heading back to the lab, when the next wave of pain rolled through me. I winced, moving both hands to my bulging stomach.  
'Sure you're ok?' Warrick asked.  
'I'm sure.' I replied. 'It's nothing.' I added.  
'You are nearly due. Are you sure they're Braxton Hicks?'  
'I know what I'm talking about Warrick.' I insisted.' I have done this before.'

But when we got back to the lab I started working they got closer and closer together, and I knew I wasn't fooling anyone...not even myself anymore. Grissom walked past the lab I was working in and of course, that was the moment another contraction hit me.

'Catherine?' He asked. 'You alright?'  
'I'm fine.' I told him.  
'Catherine, you know I respect that you want to keep working until your due date, but are you going into labor?' Grissom asked me. I shook my head, but I knew he didn't believe me. 'How far apart are your contractions?'  
'Fifteen minutes.' I told him. 'I've got ages. Please don't send me home, I'll go mad.'  
'You are a walking health and safety violation.' Grissom told me. 'You can stay. But you sign this case over to Warrick, and don't do any work on it. Deal?'  
'Fine.'

I sat in my office, timing the contractions as they grew longer and closer together. Grissom came in when they were 8 minutes apart.  
'Ready to go to the hospital yet?'  
'No. Only 8 minutes apart. They'll send me home. Tell me to come back when they're 5 minutes apart. They did with Lindsey.' I answered.  
'OK. Brought you some tea. If you need anything, Warrick and Greg are around, and I'm in my office.' Grissom told me.  
'Thanks.' I smiled.

When the contractions were six minutes apart I was ready to go mad. I'd had enough of waiting. I went in search of someone, anyone, who could drive. I only found Greg.  
'Seen Nick?' I asked.  
'Field.'  
'Warrick?'  
'Field.'  
'Sara?' Even I knew I was clutching at straws.  
'Field.'  
'Greg...get Nick.' I told him, as another wave of pain hit me. 'Greg now!' I said when he just looked at me. 'Greg I am going into labor, so unless you want to deliver this baby on this floor, get Nick.' I told him. He ran off then, in search of somebody who could get hold of the field teams.

In the time it took Nick to get back to the lab and then take me to the hospital my contractions were only 3 minutes apart. I stole a glance at my watch as we walked inside. It was 4am. But I wanted Lindsey.

'Nick...Lindsey...' I whispered.  
'Cath she'll be asleep.'  
'She'll kill me. She wanted to be here.'  
'I'll call home. In a minute. Let's get you up to the right ward first.' Nick assured me.

* * *

'Time to push Catherine.' Debbie told me. 'Sure you don't want that gas?'  
'I don't want anything.' I told her. 'I'm fine.' I added, my grip tightening on nick's hand. Lindsey was holding my other hand, stroking my hair of my face.  
'You're doing great mom.' She whispered.  
'OK, on the next contraction, big push.' Debbie told me.

I screamed as the next wave of pain hit me, but I pushed through it. Then another. Then another.  
'I can see baby's head.' Debbie told me. 'Just a couple more Catherine.' She added.  
'Can I feel?' I asked. Debbie took my hand and guided it down to where the baby's head was crowning. When the next contraction hit me I pulled my hand back and gripped Nick's as I pushed through another contraction.  
'For the next twenty seconds your baby is going to be the youngest person on the planet.' Debbie murmured. 'Do you want to meet him?' She added. I answered with another push.

Debbie laid the baby on my stomach as she clamped the cord.  
'Lindsey...' I nodded.  
'You want to cut it?' Debbie asked. Lindsey nodded at her. 'Right between the clamps.' Debbie told her and Lindsey did as she said. Then the baby started screaming. 'That's what we like to hear. I'll just take him and clean him up for you Catherine.' She added. She walked away with the baby and another midwife stepped in to deliver the placenta.

I was holding the baby when there was a knock on the door.  
'You've got some visitors.' Debbie told me. I nodded and Grissom, Sara, Warrick and Greg walked into the room. 'Ten minutes.' Debbie added, smiling. 'Then we'll move you onto the ward.'  
'Thanks.' I smiled.

'So, what's his name?' Warrick asked.  
'Harry Nicholas Stokes.' I answered. Then I caught sight of Warrick's watch. 'Lindsey you'll be late for school.'  
'Oh please don't make me go.' Lindsey moaned.  
'Ten minutes.' I smiled.  
'I'll drive you.' Warrick told her. 'When we leave.'

Sara was sitting on the edge of the bed, and for a moment we both forgot all the arguments and problems we'd been having recently, as she smiled down at the tiny bundle of blankets and baby in my arms.  
'He's beautiful Catherine.' She told me.  
'Thank you.' I whispered.  
'He looks like you.' She told me.  
'Well, he's definitely got Nick's hair.' I replied, stroking my hand over the dark waves on his head.

Everyone left but Nick, he came with me when Debbie took me out onto the ward.  
'When I can go home?' I asked.  
'24 hours.' Debbie told me.  
'Thanks.' I replied.

* * *

Lindsey's POV  
Mom had the baby. 8:27, June 28th. He's so beautiful. They're a proper happy family now. I don't really know where that leaves me. Guess I don't really have time to think about that now. Mom's coming home today, and I don't have to go to school. She said I could help her paint the nursery. Nick asked her to marry him last week. She said yes. They're already talking about having a Christmas wedding, and mom wants me to be her bridesmaid. I want to be excited, but I'm not. Is that cruel of me? I want to her to be happy. And I like Nick. But I feel like I'm not part of their family now. Maybe I'll get used to it. Harry's cute, he'd not that hard to get used too. I'm excited about him coming home.


End file.
